Oifey
Oifey (オイフェ, Oife, translated Oifaye and Aoife in fan translations) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He stands in as an NPC tactician in Sigurd's tale, but later becomes playable in Seliph's tale. An experienced strategist who takes after his grandfather Lord Sesar, 14-year-old Oifey appears serving as his cousin Sigurd's adviser in Sigurd's tale, and later becomes Shanan's best friend. He also serves as Seliph's guardian on behalf of Sigurd after the fateful Battle of Belhalla, assisting Adean in raising him with the other children who managed to flee to Isaac. Additionally, Oifey trained Raquesis' son Delmud (or his substitute) in swordplay. After the war ends, Oifey takes over as Duke of Chalphy, where he is considered to be the only descendant of Baldur who is able to assume the position. In Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |100% |40% |5% |50% |30% |40% |30% |10% |} Overall Unlike most other pre-promoted units from other titles in the series, Oifey starts out relatively strong, and eventually turns out to be a fairly competent unit after gaining in levels. Although there are stronger alternatives later in the game, Oifey can still hold his ground as a solid fighter nonetheless. Conversations In Chapter 6, Oifey may speak to Seliph, but nothing will result. In Chapter 7, Oifey may speak to Delmud/Tristan, resulting in either one gaining one point of strength, skill, and defense. In Chapter 10, after Chronos Castle is captured, Oifey may speak to Seliph, and he will gain three points of HP. In the Final Chapter, if Oifey is in love with Fee, she may speak to him and he will gain three points of skill. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana: 0+2 *Larcei: 0+2 *Nanna: 0+2 *Fee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Etymology Oifey is a corruption of Aífe (also spelled Aoife), a character from the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology. Gallery File:Oifey Concept.gif|Concept art of the 14-year-old Oifey. File:Oifey -1st Generation- (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of the 14-year-old Oifey from the Super Tactics Book. File:Oifey -2nd Generation- (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of the adult Oifey from the Super Tactics Book. File:Oifey -1st Generation- (FE Treasure).png|Official artwork of the 14-year-old Oifey from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:OifeyFE4NFManga.jpg|Oifey as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaptation. File:FE4FN manga Volume 1 cover.JPG|Oifey as he appears in the Nattsu Fujimori manga adaptation. File:Oifey Support (TCG Series 1).jpeg|Oifey, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a support-type card. File:Oifey (TCG Series 1).jpg|Oifey, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Paladin. File:Oifey (TCG Series 2).jpg|Oifey, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Paladin. File:Oifey1.png|Oifey's first generation portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:oifaye02.gif|Oifey's second generation portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Allies Category:Archetypes